


Always, in all ways

by yuiwillow



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuiwillow/pseuds/yuiwillow
Summary: Everything is going fine, until one day someone breaks the reverie for the better.Or, a story of two people whom the universe wronged, and is now reaping the rewards.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Kudos: 3





	Always, in all ways

It is scary to think that a friend can disappear so suddenly without any means of communication. No phone, no sns messages; without any means of getting in touch with what is suddenly a ghost of old smiles and shared photos. You can’t even write letters, because you never thought to ask for an address or a last name. She left, and you had no way of knowing.

But, despite not knowing how to get in touch with her dear friend, Dahyun soldiers on. She remembers her wide eyes, her boisterous laugh, and her instinct to always be the best friend, or person she can be. The ultimate person that is reliable, and lovable.

And Jihyo, shall forever the crescent eyes she makes whenever she smiles, her angelic aura, and the softness of her cheeks. Wherever she goes, she still hopes, prays, or begs any God or entity who's willing to listen to her pleas.

_**Nine Years Ago**_

Almost all the time, you are excited for your firsts. First day of school, first friend, first achievement. But during your first day in the jungle called high school, you're feeling anxious, maybe because of the new, unfamiliar environment you are treading right now.

"Dahyun, honey, you're gonna be late if you don't wake up now", her mother says to her. "It's okay mom, I'm awake already", she answers. 

She stands up from her bed, takes her glasses from the nightstand and wears it. She takes out her uniform, completely ironed and without a single crease in it. Dahyun takes a shower, and after getting ready, goes down from her room to the kitchen, where her mother is cooking a meal, and her father, reading his morning newspaper whilst sipping on his coffee.

"Morning, Mom, Dad", she greets her parents. "Morning, sweetie. Sit down and I'll bring you pancakes", her mother says. "Are you excited for your first day as a high school student, Dahyun-ah?" says her father.

"Excited, and a little bit apprehensive", she answers.

"Why?"

"Because it will be a whole new demographic for me, even if I have a few friends going to the same school as I am"

"Sure, honey, but make it more believable next time"

"Daaaaaaaad!"

So, after breakfast, her dad takes her to school. Before she goes in, her dad says "Bye honey, may the odds be ever in your favor!"

Now, she enters the school gates.

And then the murders began.

Just kidding, she saw first-hand the jungle they call high school.

Taking a deep breath, she says "Here we go."

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies if this chapter is too short and sorta rushed.  
> I just went out from a major bout of issues and i'm just starting to get back on my feet
> 
> I'll update this as soon as I can :3


End file.
